


Delicate

by KarenDavalosz



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Basic Plot, English Premier League, F/M, Fanfiction, Football, Football Fiction, Football | Soccer, Love Stories, Porn With Plot, england nt
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 03:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenDavalosz/pseuds/KarenDavalosz
Summary: This ain't for the bestMy reputation's never been worse, soYou must like me for meWe can't makeAny promises now, can we, babe?But you can make me a drink.Mini Fanfiction de Eric Dier.Solo una excusa para escribir algo relacionado a él porque estoy completamente obsesionada.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Es de lenta actualización y todo el Fanfic es en español, estoy trabajando en la traducción. El plot es muy básico y rápido.

Su cerebro despertó más no abrió sus ojos, a pesar de haber dormido más de diez horas el cansancio seguía adherido a su cuerpo, el dolor de cabeza ya era constante y la fatiga de las últimas semanas aún era inquebrantable. Llevó ambas de sus manos a su rostro y empezó a moverlas sobre el con rudeza, porque a veces seguía pensando que todo era un sueño del cual podía despertar expeditamente.  
¿Es más fácil deprimirse a los veintiséis años? ¿Es por eso qué muchos deciden terminar con su vida a los 27? La vida es pesada y cada quién vive sus problemas y conflictos, pero ella sentía que era más de lo que podía soportar, entre traiciones de amigas, exparejas inmaduras, adicciones y deudas pero al menos su empleo era bueno, la zona que habitaba no era tan mala del todo y había buenas personas le rodeaban, aunque cada vez se sentía más sola.  
“Shit” exclamó cuando vio la hora en la televisión, la cual ni siquiera recuerda haber encendido en la madrugada. Tomó la ducha más fría y rápida que pudo. Maquilló levemente su cara y salió de su vivienda. Sonrió a la vecina de gran edad que se ocupaba del jardín y usó su mano para saludar o despedirse lo que sea que fuera. La camioneta aún apestaba a la loción de sus amigos, a whisky y cigarro, si el viento de Londres no fuera tan frío se atrevería a manejar con el vidrio abajo, pero el helado clima la forzó a sofocarse con el olor a cantina dentro de su auto.  
Estacionó en el tercer lugar de la clínica, lo que significaba que no era tan tarde. Miro la mochila en el suelo del copiloto y el estacionamiento vacío, alzó sus hombros y en un rápido movimiento retiró el suéter de su anatomía, tomó la blusa que forma parte de su uniforme y coloco los pantalones arriba de sus leggins. Bajó de la camioneta y colocó su índice para registrar su hora de llegada.  
“Eh Rhodes” alzó su rostro “El Doctor tiene varios minutos buscándote” musitó una de las secretarias. La mujer sonrió y apresuró sus pasos hacia el consultorio. Sonrió con Leonard, su mejor amigo, quién atendía uno de sus pacientes y siguió su caminó hacia el estudio del jefe del turno.  
Tocó ligeramente la puerta y al escuchar “pase” entró a la gigantesca y elegante oficina. “Buenos días Rhodes” saludó el doctor, no más mayor que ella y exageradamente apuesto, pero las fotos familiares en el escritorio impedían que la relación avanzara más que unas cuantas miradas coquetas y comentarios innecesarios.  
-Hola doc…- contestó la joven mujer y Lucas Stevens sonrió, exponiendo la perfecta y blanca dentadura detrás de sus carnosos labios. La castaña tomó asiento frente al escritorio, al tiempo que el hombre terminaba de servir café, con la mirada le ofreció uno y ella aceptó moviendo la cabeza.  
“Hay una buena oferta Rhodes” musitó una vez cara a cara con ella. Rhodes dejó de mirar la taza para ver el rostro de su jefe, quién estiró sus mejillas para sonreír “El sueldo es superior al que alguna vez te hayamos propuesto…”  
¬-Pero- interrumpió ella “Pero es más exigente, y el cliente es sumamente importante para nosotros, hay muchos papeles de por medio, las veces que ha solicitado nuestros servicios las chicas no regresan tan conformes…” agregó Stevens mientras le permitía el contrato. La joven alzó sus cejas al ver los cientos de implicaciones que solicitaba el cliente y los documentos resbalaron de sus manos al ver la cantidad de dinero que estaba dispuesto a pagar.  
-¿Es algún tipo de narcotraficante?- cuestionó y el hombre se echó a reír, acarició los dedos de la mano derecha de la mujer y volvió a tomar el contrato.  
-No Rhodes, somos una empresa seria y te aseguro que no se comete ninguna ilegalidad- contestó -Obviamente ahora le nombre del cliente es anónimo, si aceptas te haremos saber todo y si quieres externar algo sobre el utilizaremos un seudónimo-  
“wow” externó la joven y Stevens aceptó con el rostro -Ve, termina el turno y al final del día debes darme tu respuesta-  
Salió de su oficina sin olvidar ofrecerla una sonrisa más al doctor, tomó su bata del espacio que compartía con sus compañeros de turno y caminó por los pastillos de “NLHMSSH” (North London High Medycals Services and Supplies Hospital).  
Ese día por la mañana no le tocaba más que atender pediatría. Cambiar catetes, aplicar medicamentos y asistir cirugías minúsculas no parece mucho, pero después de unas horas era exhausto, había minutos en los que podías descansar, pero el oficio se volvía más pesado ya que el uso del teléfono dentro de las instalaciones estaba prohibido para los empleados.  
La cosa era que, además de que es de mal gusto usar el aparato frente a los pacientes el ‘NLHMSS Hospital’ atendía a gente de gran prestigio por Europa, por lo que era de suma importancia que no se filtrara alguna fotografía, video o cualquier evidencia de las personas que solicitaban servicios médicos. Y como en cualquier empleo la hora de salida dependía del trabajo en el hospital, por lo que ese día terminó su turno casi cuarenta minutos después. Una vez duchada, con maquillaje nuevo en su rostro y ropa limpia regresó a la oficina del doctor Stevens.  
“Esta terminando de hablar con los familiares de un paciente Rhodes, puedes esperar a fuera o entrar…” comentó la secretaria sin dejar de teclear en la computadora. La joven ladeó sus labios y se adentró al consultorio.  
Pocos minutos después la puerta se abrió, Rhodes estaba esparcida en el sillón frente al escritorio, Stevens sonrió y con suave apretón en el hombro despertó a la mujer. “Hi Rhodes” saludó y la mujer se acomodó rápidamente de manera correcta sobre el sofá.  
‘Lo siento’ añadió cuando el hombre en camisa oscura, corbata gris y bata blanca se sentaba frente a ella. -Estuviste brillante hoy…- dijo el doctor recordando la apendicitis que habían atendido en el día. Rhodes sonrió -¿Qué pensaste Rhodes?-  
“Voy a aceptar” Stevens sonrió, abrió uno de los cajones del elegante y costoso escritorio de caoba y pasó el sobre a las manos de Rhodes. -Perfecto, nos vemos mañana temprano para aclarar varios puntos del contrato y el mismo miércoles comienzas…-  
Ni siquiera había cerrado la puerta de su casa cuando ya se había descalzado y comenzar a despeinar su cabellera. Omitió la cena y avanzó hasta el segundo piso de su casa, conectó su teléfono y comenzó a mover su dedo por la pantalla del móvil en el ‘whats app’. Realmente no había alguna persona interesante a quien contestarle y meterse en el grupo de la familia incumbía leer los cientos de mensajes que evitó el fin de semana.  
Leonard: “¿Qué quería Stevens?”  
“Did you finally fucking him?”  
“Cuentame todo cuando tengas tiempo”  
“😊”  
Rio con los mensajes de su compañero y solo tecleó “al fin estoy en casa” en manera de respuesta. Enseguida marcó a su mamá.  
-Claro que me parece una super mala idea Rhodes- musitó su madre casi a gritos, la mujer rodeó sus ojos -Sí necesitas más dinero tus hermanos y yo podemos ayudar, incluso hasta tu papá hija-  
-No es el dinero má…-  
-Entonces no aceptes Rhodes- sentenció su mamá ¬¬-Es casi diciembre y no has confirmado asistencia a la cena familiar...-  
“¿Te parece si hablamos después má?, Tengo cosas que hacer…- No escuchó la respuesta de su madre, simplemente terminó la llamada sabiendo que en unos días se arrepentiría.  
Tras otra noche de insomnio estaba nuevamente detrás del escritorio de Stevens, quien al parecer lidiaba con un paciente en el teléfono, Rhodes esperaba moviendo sus dedos sobre el contrato ya firmado.  
-¿Alguna duda?- cuestionó el hombre una vez que dejó el iPhone de lado.  
“¿Leíste el contrato antes de entregármelo?” respondió Rhodes mirándolo -Digo ya he firmado no hay vuelta atrás, pero parece que necesitaran una sirvienta, no una enfermera…-  
-Pero están dispuestos a pagar cinco veces más de lo que gana una enfermera…- contestó su jefe sonriendo y antes de beber un poco del café cerca de él -Tómalo o déjalo Valdez- agregó.


	2. I was enchanted to meet you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anna Popplewell as Rhodes Valdez  
Jake Gyllenhaal as Lucas Stevens  
Dylan O' Brien as Leonard Heinz

Es por eso qué la mañana siguiente en punto de las cinco y media a.m., justo como indicaba en el contrato que firmó, estaba frente la gran casa. ¿Qué hace un hombre de 23 años con tanto espacio?  
“Buenos días” saludó al rubio en pijamas frente a ella, sonrió de costado y abrió la puerta para dejarla entrar.  
Si la residencia por fuera era impresionante, por dentro los muebles de granito, caoba, mármol y piel manifestaban los miles de euros que el dueño ganaba, sin embargo, no había nada que le sorprendiera tanto, ni siquiera los increíbles autos y camionetas estacionadas frente a la cochera.  
Rhodes no provenía de una familia millonaria, ni pobre tampoco, pero su trabajo y amigos de Londres le otorgaban el beneficio de pasear en los mejores autos, comer en buenos restaurantes y salir de fiesta en exclusivos clubes, a veces sin gastar un solo euro.  
“Buenos días, Mr. Hickford”  
“Harry, solo Harry” la joven se ruborizó ante los ojos del rubio que sonrió al instante -¿Te puedo ofrecer un té? ¿Café? ¿agua?- Rhodes negó con su rostro.  
“Será té mientras te explico todo…” insistió Harry señalando con su mano para que ella caminara delante de él. La planta baja era espaciosa, pero simple, no tenía pierde realmente. Un ‘living room’ gigantesco con pantalla frente a los sillones, comedor de madera y cristal, una barra de mármol y detrás una ancha cocina “Te estaba esperando realmente” musitó Harry colocando la taza de porcelana frente a ella.  
“So posh” murmuró Rhodes al leer “Gucci” en la loza.  
Harry carcajeó por lo bajo ‘Dele’ mencionó al tiempo que rodeaba los ojos “Pero fue un regalo, Dele no gasta en ese tipo de cosas” Rhodes alzó sus cejas “generalmente” agregó Harry antes de dar un sorbo al liquido caliente. Ahora fue ella quien carcajeó.  
Harry abrió el legajo frente a él, post it!’s en forma de flecha señalaban varios puntos, la mujer no había memorizado el contrato, pero por la posición de los indicadores más o menos tenía una idea de lo que el joven quería aclarar.  
“Realmente es sencillo… necesitamos alguien que pueda cocinar e inyectar, la dieta la mandamos por correo para que no tuvieras problemas con alguna receta igual está pegada en el refrigerador y los días que quieras puedes ordenarla no tienes que cocinar siempre, pero es mejor si lo haces así sabremos que estas utilizando ingredientes de alta calidad. Los masajes en el tobillo son muy simples, al igual el primer día el doctor del equipo te indicará como hacerlos, así que es necesario que solo ese día vayas con él al entrenamiento…” Rhodes iba acertando ante cada indicación. “No puedes hacer uso de tu teléfono, mucho menos divulgar con quién estas trabajando, todo está en el contrato, te daremos un número y aparato mientras trabajas con nosotros” Privacidad, Rhodes había leído los requisitos más importantes según la transacción firmada. “Sabes manejar y tienes licencia ¿verdad?” la castaña volvió a mover su cabeza de manera asertiva “Genial, era una especificación muy importante; Martes, Jueves y Sábado o Domingo no pueden pasar por él, así que te toca conducir, puedes esperar ahí o regresar a casa o a la tuya, como prefieras Rhodes, son 4 horas que puedes aprovechar bien. ¿No tienes hijos?” negó con el rostro “No tenemos nada en contra, mi hermano y yo incluso adoramos los niños, pero si hay alguna emergencia necesitamos que puedas acudir sin nada que te detenga ¿comprendes?”  
“¿Fuera de horario?”  
-Así es…-  
-¿Quieres decir que debo estar disponible a cualquier hora?-  
-Emergencias Rhodes, he estado con él las últimas tres semanas y no ha ocurrido alguna, solo estamos siendo precavidos…-  
-Está bien-  
-No te preocupes, si llega a haber una situación me encargaré de tomarlo en cuenta en tus pagos, los días de juego hay que acompañarlo, pero Del… no creo que quiera compañía durante el partido, te conseguiremos asientos para que estés cerca… ¿Eres seguidora…?-  
Rhodes negó avergonzada. Obviamente había visto partidos de futbol, pero la mayoría del tiempo los dejaba en la televisión por que algún jugador había llamado su atención, no por seguir algún equipo en específico.  
“Bueno en el perfil que requerimos no solicitábamos ser fan, solo es curiosidad, por que realmente es de lo que se habla 24/7 en la casa” el rubio sonrió antes de continuar -Entonces perfecto, espero te sientas cómoda, Del es todo un personaje en verdad. No te ofendas si en alguna ocasión abre la boca de más, bromas le van a sobrar y suele frustrarse, pero no creo que llegue a estallar contigo y si lo hace nos disculpamos de antemano, aunque estoy seguro el también lo hará después, si los chicos vienen a casa puedes utilizar ese tiempo también para ti, ellos ya saben que hacer y en realidad no les molesta ayudarlo son… somos una familia, además puede que sea un poco incómodo que estén ellos y tu… pues…”  
-Perfecto-  
“Mi vuelo sale en unas horas y Del debe estar despertando a las seis, así que tenemos diez minutos para que conozcas la casa…” En realidad, se tomaron casi veinticinco minutos para regresar nuevamente a la mesa.  
“¿Habrá alguna visita de la cual deba saber?” Harry alzó sus cejas “¿Alguna chica?”  
-oh- musitó Hickford -En el contrato aclaramos que no debería de existir ese tipo de interés”  
-No lo tengo Harry, quiero saber si en algún momento necesitará privacidad-  
-Es Dele-  
-¿Eso significa?...-  
“Que ni siquiera yo lo se…”  
“¿HAZ?!!!?”  
Ambos miraron hacia las escaleras de donde provino la voz. “Hora de conocer al paciente” agregó Harry antes de ponerse de pie, volteó sobre su hombro para asegurarse que Rhodes caminara detrás de él, la chica solo sonrió.  
“Buenos días Del” externó Hickford sosteniéndose del lujoso barandal para pisar el ultimo escalón, dejar sus zapatos aun lado de la puerta, antes de que Harry se lo indicara Rhodes ya estaba en calcetas. “Leí el contrato” bramó.  
Harry empujó la puerta revelando al joven de hermosa tez morena sentado en la orilla del gigantesco acolchonado.  
Tallaba sus ojos con ambas de sus manos, al tiempo que bostezaba dando la impresión de aun ser un chiquillo, a pesar de sus veintitrés años y la fortuna que hacía.  
“Buenos días” murmuró Rhodes moviendo su mano en el aire, Dele la escaneó con la mirada de arriba abajo antes de volver a enfocar a su hermano Harry.  
“Es la enfermera Del”  
-Oh si, la enfermera. Había olvidado que me dejabas a la suerte con un extraño…-  
“Es un viaje de Negocios Del”  
-Claro, en Ibiza con amigos. Eh tú…- apuntó a Rhodes -…seguro mueres por tener un trabajo como el de mi hermano- -“Me dejaran en el aeropuerto, por lo que solo tienes 30 minutos para estar abajo Del-  
“Como digas” contestó Alli. Harry y Rhodes salieron de la habitación. Harry se atrevió a tomar su mano para llevarla nuevamente hasta la planta baja.  
Cuarenta minutos después Rhodes estaba detrás del volante de la Range Rover, Dele a su costado en el lugar del copiloto y Harry en los asientos de atrás.  
“Cinturón” musitó Rhodes encendiendo el motor. Dele carcajeó.  
-¿Lo dices en serio?-  
“Sí” contestó Rhodes antes de estirar su brazo frente a Alli y unir el cinturón con el broche del asiento. Harry carcajeó esta vez. Dele rodeó sus ojos.  
“Buen viaje Haz”  
“Adiós Del. Te amo bro. Nos vemos Rhodes, gracias por todo…”  
-Lo hace porque le estamos pagando Harry…-  
“shhh… Del” externó Hickford antes de golpear suavemente la cabeza de Alli “Compórtate. nos vemos en unas semanas” mencionó y bajó del auto.  
Una vez en Hotspur way estacionó en el lugar que Dele le indicó, la castaña volteó a verlo y el inglés torció sus labios.  
“Esto es Tottenham” externó Dele señalando con brazos abiertos las gigantescas instalaciones frente a ellos. -Puedes ser sincera conmigo…- musitó el joven jugador de futbol y Rhodes enfocó sus ojos cafés en su rostro. Vaya que el chico inglés era atractivo, su rostro limpio y su piel achocolatada, sus mejillas definidas y su mandíbula afilada, sus ojos grandes y expresivos, su sonrisa blanca y el sonido de su voz era realmente algo. -¿En realidad no tienes ni la mínima idea de quien soy?- Rhodes negó con su cabeza, aun admirando la belleza del moreno -¿No conoces a nadie? ¿‘H’, ‘Sonny’, ‘Diet’, ‘Winksy’?- Dele insistió.  
“Lo siento” respondió Rhodes y Dele carcajeó. Esta vez soltando una risa de niño pequeño; escandalosa y sincera.  
-No lo puedo creer. Eres como… como un extraterrestre…-  
“Oh tal vez no eres lo suficientemente bueno” contestó Rhodes y la cara de Dele se endureció, sus labios formaron una línea recta y alzó su ceja izquierda, era magnifico el poder que el moreno tenía para agregar tensión al ambiente. -He escuchado hablar de Ronaldo, de Messi, Neymar, Özil…-  
“¿Özil y no Kane?”- casi grito el moreno “No te creo nada” Rhodes carcajeó y negó con su rostro.  
-Se quien es Harry Kane- afirmó la castaña y Dele aplaudió.  
“Todo mundo sabe quién es Harry Kane” soltó el moreno altaneramente antes de abrir la puerta y exponer la tibia temperatura que guardaba la camioneta al aire helado de Londres. Fue la señal para que Rhodes siguiera sus pasos.  
Sus pasos eran al ritmo de los pasos del moreno. El viento soplaba en sus caras y las instalaciones, para ser un equipo de futbol profesional, parecieran vacías a esa hora de la mañana.  
Rhodes apresuró sus pasos para abrir la puerta de cristal para Dele, quien alzó ambas de sus cejas y después aceptó entrar antes que ella. Sus rostros fueron recibidos por una cámara señalizada con el logo de Spurs TV. El delantero rechazó al joven reportero negando con sus manos.  
-Tal vez mañana, hoy es un día pesado- se excusó y el joven acertó con el rostro. Rhodes no llamaba la atención de nadie y eso era excelente.  
“Primero iremos con el doctor para ver si realmente puedo estar aquí hoy…” bramó Dele aun caminando delante de ella. El joven inglés ni siquiera tocó la puerta. Fueron recibidos en un consultorio igual de gigante y elegante que el del doctor Stevens, aunque con más espacio y artefactos.  
Sobre la camilla un joven de rasgos orientales con un iPhone en sus manos frente a su rostro. El hombre en ropa deportiva señalizada con el logo de Spurs estiraba las piernas del jugador sobre la camilla.  
“Modales Delboy” murmuró el atractivo joven. Dele, rodeó sus ojos y estiró a Rhodes de su chaqueta. -Hey, tienes compañía…- añadió sentándose y produciendo que el doctor también volteara a verla.  
-Es mi propia enfermera, beneficios de ser realmente ídolo de un equipo Sonny- contestó Dele y Rhodes miró hacia arriba y formó una extraña mueca con sus labios.  
¬“No lo se Del, tal vez Poch piense que no eres apto para cuidarte solo” contestó el muchacho antes de echarse a reír, ocasionando que Rhodes también lo hiciera.  
-Como digas…- respondió Dele -Sonny, Rhodes. Rhodes Sonny- la castaña caminó hasta tomar la mano estirada de Sonny y agitarla.  
“Hola Rhodes” contestó sonriendo y Rhodes se sonrojó. Dele tomó asientos sobre uno de los sillones en el consultorio y Rhodes caminó detrás de él, perdida en sus acciones. -Te espero afuera- “Pensé que debías observar la consulta”  
‘shit, cierto por eso estaba ahí ese día’ Rhodes se quedo de pie a su lado y unos minutos después Sonny de un saltó despejó la camilla.  
-Todo bien Son, llega a fisio toda la semana antes de entrenar, descansa bien y volveremos a la normalidad dentro de poco- Sonny no se retiró sin antes besar la mejilla de Dele y mover su mano cerca del rostro de Rhodes.  
“Dele y…”  
-Rhodes Valdez…-  
“¿Valdez?” reiteró Dele y el doctor le miró alzado una ceja -Supongo que escogiste por la foto en la solicitud y no por lo que puede hacer…- comentó el hombre antes de mirar a Rhodes -sin ofender corazón. Bueno realmente lo que busco es ofender a Dele…- Alli rodeó los ojos.  
Estuvieron más de ochenta minutos en el consultorio, Dele en la camilla y aunque Rhodes ya había practicado masajes con cremas frías y calientes el doctor quería que el trabajo fuera perfecto y preciso. Por lo que para esa hora de la mañana sus muñecas tronaban y sus dedos estaban adoloridos. El moreno todo el tiempo estuvo detrás de la pantalla de su teléfono, soltaba carcajadas y en ocasiones se quejaba de las manos de Rhodes sobre su pierna.  
“Estaré en mi casa por si me necesitas. Dejaré las llaves de la camioneta y pero recuerda que no debes manejar, si no encuentras a nadie puedes hablarme y regresaré en Uber ¿okay? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Escuchaste las recomendaciones del doctor? ¿Estarás bien?”  
-Cielos- murmuró moviendo sus brazos frente a Rhodes. (Mas bien haciendo “floss move”) -Estaré bien mamá- añadió y Rhodes rodó sus ojos, Dele carcajeó. -Te veo en la noche, no llegues tarde si no tendrás que ayudar a ducharme…- amenazó y comenzó a caminar al lado contrario de Rhodes. Quién sin indicaciones de Dele pudo llegar a la salida de las instalaciones. Solicitó a una de las secretarias autorización para que el Uber consiguiera llegar hasta la puerta del edificio donde se encontraba y así no se enfriara.  
En el recorrido del auto se arrepintió de ir a casa, a pesar de estar cansada no quería estar sola con la compañía de sus pensamientos, por lo que cambio su rumbó hacia el hospital de North London, siempre hay algo bueno que hacer en el horario matutino.  
“Te estuve mensajeando todo el día, ¿dónde te metiste? ¿dónde esta tu uniforme? ¿te despidieron?”- escuchó tan pronto entró al espacio de descansó de los empleados del hospital. Carcajeó suavemente, tomó el rostro de su mejor amigo y besó su mejilla.  
-No. No. Y No- Leonard alzó una ceja -Estaré fueras por unos días, pero tengo tiempo para venir a verte…-  
“¿De quién te estas encargando?” cuestionó el castaño de ojos verdes.  
-contrato de privacidad Leo- respondió y el joven rodeó sus ojos. “Soy tu mejor amigo” insistió, pero Rhodes volvió a negar con su rostro. Terminó por contarle los detalles de su fin de semana. Los cuales Leonard ya se imaginaba por que todos conocían la vida de Rhodes. Esperaba que fuera viernes para salir algún club, amanecer por la tarde del sábado y volver a esperar a que sea sábado por la noche para repetir el mismo patrón y terminar pasando todo el domingo en cama, ya sea en la suya o en la de alguno de sus amigos cercanos.  
Rhodes tenía tiempo sin una relación, conocía hombres, de todas las edades, pero tras varias citas todos terminaban decepcionándola, no es que fuera muy exigente, pero realmente en estos tiempos quien se topa con un buen hombre.  
Eran cerca de las ocho p.m. cuando el teléfono en su bolsillo comenzó a sonar. Sostenía una copa de vino en su mano y en la otra su propio teléfono.  
Leonard alzó una de sus cejas. Y ladeó sus labios.  
“Si. Si. Si. No tardo, lo siento. No tardo, No tardo Del”  
-Debo irme…- comentó poniéndose de pie juntando todas sus pertenencias regadas en la pequeña mesa -Perdón Leo, sé que prometí conocer a Oliver, pero de verdad tengo que irme…-  
“No te preocupes” respondió el apuesto castaño. “¡También prometiste que esta vez pagarías tú!” gritó y la chica carcajeó antes de abandonar el exclusivo local y tomar uno de los taxis privados fuera del restaurante.  
Mencionó la dirección y un “lo más rápido posible por favor”  
Dele: “No te preocupes. Estoy bien”  
“Solo resbalé en la regadera y estoy solo, desnudo y con una pierna rota”  
“Pero tómate tu tiempo”  
¡Demonios! Murmuró al leer los mensajes en el teléfono que justamente Harry le había entregado esa mañana. Se movía desesperadamente en el asiento trasero del auto esperando que recorriera la colonia privada con más velocidad.  
Aventó un montón de billetes al chofer, y a producto de las copas de vino y la velocidad con la que intentó bajar del auto resbaló.  
Sus rodillas estrellaron directamente en el concreto, pero se puso de pie rápidamente. Giró la llave en la perilla e ingresó el código de seguridad para que la alarma no se disparé. Corrió por las escaleras, el aire frio que había respirado quemaba sus pulmones, sus rodillas ardían y su respiración era agitada.  
“¡¿Del?! ¿DELE?!!” Ni siquiera sabía porque estaba tan preocupada por encontrar en mal estado al chico si apenas hace horas le había conocido. Aunque muy dentro de ella, siempre ha sabido que tiene una debilidad por los hombres menores que ella con buenas historias de superación personal. Dele encajaba perfecto en el perfil.  
Sintió alivió cuando vio la puerta de la habitación de Dele frente a ella, utilizó su brazo para abrirla por completo y…  
Ahí estaba Dele con tres chicos más sentados en la orilla el gigantesco colchón.  
“Demonios” exclamó Alli, los otros dos rieron y el castaño de menor estatura comenzó a festejar alzando sus brazos.  
-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Estas bien?!- la adrenalina formaba parte de su cuerpo en ese momento, tal vez por eso seguía gritando.  
-Damm…- musitó el moreno exponiendo ambas de sus manos tratando de tranquilizarla -No pasa nada…- añadió Del.  
“Solo el hecho de que lo has hecho perder cientos de euros” agregó un tipo delgado, en un extraño acento. Y Rhodes comenzó a conectar circuitos en su cerebro.  
-¿Dele?- musitó mirando a los tres chicos frente a ella. Todos aparentaban la misma edad. Todos eran apuestos a su manera. El primero en un color de piel más oscuro que Del, sonrisa más grande y rostro más expresivo, a su lado Dele. A un lado del inglés el único chico que había hablado, de cuerpo atlético y delgado, y su costado el castaño más lindo que Rhodes jamás haya visto.  
“Apostamos cuanto tiempo te llevaba atender una emergencia…- musitó el lindo castaño. Y Rhodes dejó caer sus brazos como si la perdedora hubiera sido ella.  
Su respiración comenzó a normalizarse, su piel por calentarse y el coraje a subir por su cuerpo.  
-Perdimos- musitó Dele -Aposte 30 minutos, lo hiciste en menos de 20. Eres buena-  
“Excelente diría yo” musitó el castaño y Rhodes les miró nuevamente. ‘¿Cuántos años era que tenían? ¿En realidad eran jugadores profesionales los cuatro bobos y muy atractivos personajes delante de ella?’  
-¿Quién apostó a que renunciaría?- cuestionó la castaña y todos le miraron. Dele carcajeó y Rhodes enfocó su mirada en el apuesto muchacho. -Renuncio Dele-  
Rhodes sonrió y se dio la media vuelta. A pasos apresurados Dele trató de alcanzarla, pero en las escaleras, Rhodes tomó ventaja.  
“¡RHODES!!!” exclamó Dele desde alguno de los escalones y la chica siguió avanzando. Abrió la puerta principal y su cuerpo rebotó al suelo. –¡Eric! ¡¡¡Diet detenla!!!-  
Los ojos azules robaron su aliento. Su cabellera estaba cortada a ras, pero el color de sus cejas indicaban que era rubio. Su rostro estaba duro, preocupado, sus labios formaban una línea recta. Algunas líneas de expresión en su frente, sus mejillas marcadas y su mandíbula rígida, la barba en su rostro agregaba más fiereza, sus hombros eran anchos y su pecho gigantesco. Sus brazos largos y…  
-¿Qué sucede?- cuestionó el gran hombre frente a ella. Colocó las ordenes de comida en el suelo y estiró su mano para ayudar a Rhodes “¿Estas bien?” la nariz de la enfermera estaba a punto de chorrear, el nudo en su garganta se comenzaba a hacer más grande y sus ojos a brillar producto de las lágrimas que evitaba derramar. “¿Qué hiciste Dele?” preguntó ahora enfocando a Dele, tomando a Rhodes por su cintura y guiándola nuevamente hacia el interior de la casa.  
-Rhodes…- bramó Dele, siguiendo al rubio y tomando una de las manos de la chica -¿Estas bien?- cuestionó el moreno al ver los jeans rotos y la piel lastimada de sus rodillas.  
“Delboy” suspiró el rubio aun sin nombre para Rhodes.  
Valdez se sentía bien, es solo que… bueno no, no estaba para nada bien, había abandonado a su mejor amigo y su vino favorito en uno de sus restaurantes preferidos, había cruzado la colonia implorándole al chofer conducir a velocidad indebida, sus rodillas sangraban y fue la burla de cuatro hombres inmaduros incapaces de hacer otra cosa para divertirse.  
-Tengo vendas y alcohol en…-  
“Estoy bien” interrumpió Rhodes al moreno -Solo necesitaba un respiro…- externó antes de inhalar una gran bocanada de aire. Los ojos azules la enfocaron y las mejillas de Rhodes se ruborizaron. “Dele ¿por qué no vas por los chicos para cenar?”, el moreno alzó sus hombros y a pasos lentos comenzó a subir la escalera bajo la mirada de Rhodes y el rubio.  
-Soy Eric…- su era voz ronca y suave. El rubio caminó hasta sentarse a un lado de la chica y observar sus rodillas detenidamente “Necesitamos hacer algo con eso…” añadió señalando con su gran dedo índice las piernas de Rhodes. La castaña mordió el interior de su boca discretamente cuando por su cabeza pensaron en otros lugares donde las manos del rubio podían “hacer algo”. El temple de Eric era tranquilo, el chico estaba hasta el otro lado del sillón y Rhodes podía jurar que emanaba alguna clase de perfume varonil y sofisticado. “¿Rhodes?” el rubio llamó su atención y la castaña centró su mirada en él. “Adonis”  
-¡Rhodes!, ¡Rhodes!- el castaño se colocó hasta estar frente a ella. -Lo siento mucho Rhodes, era… perdón. ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?- Valdez miró a Eric quién sonreía levemente, alzó sus cejas señalando al castaño frente a ella “Soy Harry”  
-Todos lo llamamos Winks…- agregó Dele desde el final de las escaleras.  
Tras disculparse, Kyle Walker-Peters y Erik Lamela abandonaron la vivienda de Dele, argumentando que ambos deberían de cenar con sus familias. Lo que dejo abierta la invitación para que Rhodes se uniera en la mesa con Dele, Winks y Eric.


End file.
